Skip Boyle
| romaji_name = Hīragi Shūzō | ko_name = 송수철 | ko_rr_name = Song Sucheol | ko_trans_name = Song Soochul | en_name = Skip Boyle | fr_name = Skip Boyle | de_name = Skip Boyle | other_names = Syuzou | gender = Male | relatives = Zuzu Boyle (daughter) | school = You Show Duel School | occupation = Owner of You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Guts Master | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Skip Boyle, known as Syuzo Hiiragi ( Hīragi Shūzō) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is Zuzu Boyle's father, and owns You Show Duel School, which his daughter attends. Design Appearance Skip Boyle has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He often wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath Skip wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design. He also wears a white whistle. Personality Skip is an enthusiastic and passionate person, often using the catchphrase "nekketsu", meaning "fired up", whenever he's excited. He is quite goofy and dramatic at times, causing Zuzu to hit him with her paper fan, but he can be serious if the situation calls for it. He takes great pride in You Show Duel School and does everything he can make it prosper. While it seems like he can be desperate to get more students, and receive their tuition to pay the bills, he is a very caring and responsible person, who cares about Yuya, his daughter and the students more than the money. According to Yoko Sakaki, Skip has the skills to become a Pro Duelist, but believes that winning isn't everything in a Duel. In addition, Skip acts as mentor and somewhat father-figure to Yuya Sakaki in the place of his good friend, Yusho Sakaki. Etymology His Japanese name "Shuzo" may refer to a former professional Japanese tennis player Shuzo Matsuoka who is also known as hot-blooded and energetic like Skip Boyle. Skip Boyle also plays a sport-related Deck ("Guts Master"). Shuzo Matsuoka hosts the "Shuzo Challenge", an annual tennis camp for young children, while Skip Boyle owns the "You Show Duel School" for young Duelists. Voice/Mannerisms Skip has a high-pitched voice and has a tendency to use the phrase "fired up" when he is excited. Biography History .]] Skip was a professional Duelist, as well as a good friend of Yusho Sakaki and Yoko Sakaki. Despite his job, Skip managed to balance his time Dueling and raising his daughter (adopted actually), Zuzu. Later, Skip helped the Sakakis found the You Show Duel School. Since Yusho's disappearance, Skip eventually took on the role of Yuya's father figure. Pre-Arc League Chamionship machine.]] Skip ran into the Solid Vision machine's room when Zuzu accidentally destroyed it. Afterward, he was in a state of panic, as he bemoaned that his teaching career and the school would be over. He refused to let Yuya Duel against The Sledgehammer, but was excited when Nico offered the school the newest Solid Vision technology for free. However, Zuzu smacked him on the head with a paper fan and criticized him for going against his word. Later, Skip, Zuzu, and Gong Strong went to the Dueling arena to watch Yuya's Duel against The Sledgehammer. After the Duel, Skip returned to You Show Duel School, where he saw Zuzu defeat Yuya in a Duel. Tate signed up for the school, which excited Skip. Not long after those events, Skip hosted a Duel between Yuya and Sora Perse, who claimed that he would soon enter You Show Duel School. Skip chose "Wildest West" as the Action Field, but Sora complained about it because it was boring, so Skip changed it to "Sweets Island". Sora lost the Duel to Yuya, and much to Skip's joy, enrolled in You Show Duel School. Soon after that, Skip was teaching his six students more about Duel Monsters. He was surprised when Zuzu asked him if he could teach You Show Duel School how to Xyz Summon. Skip responded that Xyz summoning was too complicated for him to teach. Later on, Henrietta Akaba arrived at You Show, blaming Yuya for Sylvio's injuries. Skip said that Yuya wouldn't harm anyone and agreed to Henrietta's deal: if LID defeated You Show, it would belong to LID, and vice versa. Skip chose "Cosmic Sanctuary" for Yuya and Dipper's Duel, resulting in a embarrassment for Skip, because Dipper would thrive in the Duel's Action Field. Skip was near the Solid Vision machine and loudly asked Yuya to pardon his foolish act. Skip was happy that Yuya won the Duel, and got disappointed when his daughter lost to Julia. Sora refused to Duel Kit, so Gong was Skip's last hope. Gong tied in his Duel with Kit, causing Skip to worry about You Show's future. He witnessed Yuya Duel Declan and was surprised to see the LID president Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and even Pendulum Summon, stating that none of those Summoning types were in Declan's profile. Skip's worry returned when Yuya's Duel was stopped but was relieved that Henrietta and the other LID members left. Skip soon after had a serious talk with an upset Yuya and playfully mocked that Yuya now wasn't the only person who had Pendulum skills, which angered the girls. Skip and Yuya Dueled. During the match, Skip managed to take control of Yuya's Pendulum monsters for a short while, but lost. He was glad that Yuya finally got back to being his normal self, not before playing dead and being whacked by Zuzu for it. Skip later found out that Zuzu was taking Fusion lessons from Sora and got upset, assuming that she thought that her father's Dueling teachings weren't good enough for her. He told her about her bracelet after hearing her get upset about it. Skip had no idea why Zuzu got upset when she got home. Afterward Skip threw cards on the ground, one by one. He told Yuya that he had lost his daughter's trust in him. Some time after that, Skip, his You Show students, and Yoko were secretly watching Yuya's Duel against Gong. Skip accidentally spoke loudly at one point during the match, so Sora told him to be more quiet since they did not want Yuya to find out that they were watching the Duel, leaving Skip embarrassed. He was later shocked to see Gong Synchro Summon and was happy when Yuya won. Arc League Championship Skip told his students that he was very proud of their skills. He told them in which groups they would participate during the championship, but they left after hearing him talk too much, something Skip was oblivious to. He and the You Show students traveled to the Paradise City stadium to watch the Arc League Championship. Friendship Cup Duel Academy When a massive dragon appeared in a dimensional rift, Skip tried to keep Allie, Frederick, and Tate calm. He and the kids spotted Gong Dueling through the rift, and Skip wondered if the invasion from the Fusion Dimension had finally started. He worried about Gong when "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters. Skip quickly became worried about Zuzu, and when he saw a monster that resembled "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", he wondered whether it had a connection to Yuya. He was surprised when "Odd-Eyes" protected the huge dragon, and when the rift that they were watching the Duel through expanded and transported Paradise City to the Fusion Dimension. Skip then noticed people in the air. When Z-ARC claimed that he was the true founder of Pendulum Summoning, Skip protested that Yuya performed the first Pendulum Summon. Skip was worried when Z-ARC almost defeated Declan and surprised when he thought "Z-ARC" killed him. When Riley activated "En Flowers", Skip and the others watched as flowers appeared around them. Following Z-ARC's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Skip lost of his memories of Zuzu and people from other dimensions. When Yuya arrived three minutes late at You Show Duel School, Skip smacked him with Zuzu's fan, but he found himself unable to remember why or why he had it, eventually deciding that it always happened to Yuya, before ordering Yuya to Duel Tate, Allie, and Frederick. Skip interrupted the Duel with an invitation from Declan for Yuya to the Junior Arc League Championship and he quickly sent Yuya off. While the kids went to watch Yuya's Duel, Skip remained behind examining Zuzu's fan and trying to remember the name of the fruit sculpted on the pommel. Eventually giving up and deciding to watch Yuya's Duel, he went to store the fan in a storage room, but as he was about to open the door he remembered Zuzu shouting at him to knock, and he realized that it was Zuzu's room. His memories of Zuzu restored, he went to the stadium and wrenched Nico Smiley's microphone away, informing Yuya and everyone else that Zuzu was missing. All of Skip's memories then returned when Yuya mentioned Z-ARC's name and learned that the reason for reenacting the Arc League Championship was to return Riley's smile and save the world through Yuya's Dueltaining. He then watched Yoko try to motivate Yuya, but to no avail and watched the remainder of the Duel. Skip applaud and cried for Yuya's victory. He is later seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Gong, Sylvio, Aura, Yoko and his students. When Yuya announced his fear of harming Zuzu should he Summon the Four Dimension Dragons, Skip mused on the possibility and wondered if Yuya was right. He was quite shocked by Yoko's enthusiastic encouragement of Yuya. Deck Skip uses a "Guts Master" Deck, which focuses on Swarming and forcing his opponent to play with their hand revealed. A key focus of his monsters is that their effects require them to be in Attack Position to be applied. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters